The Next Episode
The Next Episode is the sixth episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on July 21, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis On Halloween, Rue worries about her reliance on Jules, while Jules starts exhibiting concerning behavior. McKay questions his future in football. After a weird night with McKay, Cassie spends some time with Daniel. Business is booming for Kat as she continues to push Ethan away. Nate comes up with a plan to get his life back on track. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In this episode, we begin with a look at McKay’s intense pressure from his father during his upbringing. This leads to him on the cusp of going pro in football but ultimately missing out due to falling in love with Cassie and doing the math on his odds of actually making it into the NFL. However, tensions brew as McKay has issues with the way Cassie dresses which opens up a rift between them that only seems to be growing. Meanwhile, Kat starts webcamming properly and making a good amount of money from it. Ironically, she heads to the Halloween party dressed as a nun while Rue feels left out as the only sober one, sensing that something is off with Jules. The way she conveys this sickening knot in her stomach is really well written and throughout the episode we see through her sober lens the damage this is doing her. With Nate’s reputation completely shattered, he finds solace in Maddy, hooking up with her while keeping an eye on everyone else from a distance. He then continues his crusade to besmirch Jules’ reputation by printing out topless photos which he later uses to blackmail her. Back at the party, Rue patches things up with Fezco but all eyes are on Cassie as she starts dancing with Daniel. Her and Mckay’s relationship is in a strange place and via a flashback we see him jumped by his roommates midway through having sex with Cassie, thrown on the floor and humiliated. As he uncontrollably sobs in the bathroom, Cassie texts Lexi and tells her what’s happened. Composing himself, McKay arrives from the bathroom again but this time the romance is all but gone between him and they engage in an uncomfortable and hard to watch sex scene. We jump back to present day soon after where Cassie takes the boy upstairs and things begin getting heavy, just as McKay walks in the front door to the party. Dressed as an angel, Jules stumbles outside and falls in the pool prompting Rue to go and save her. She spouts out lines from Romeo and Juliet while Cassie has second thoughts about cheating on McKay. As she refuses his advances, he throws down some seriously harsh words, telling her she’s not interesting and wishes her good luck with her boyfriend. A musical montage then kicks in as we see all our characters in various emotional states before seeing Nate head to Tyler’s to give him a proposition. He’s going to confess to choking Maddy and to make matters worse for him, Jules is in on the act too to give this statement some depth. Given she has incriminating photos held against her, Jules doesn’t have much of a choice despite the policewoman telling her false evidence could lead to 7 years in prison. As it happens, this incident with the police and Tyler actually happened prior to the Halloween party as Nate shows up with Maddy, much to the disdain of Jules who looks on from a distance. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett (Credited despite absence) * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Alanna Ubach as Suze * Austin Abrams as Ethan * Keean Johnson as Daniel * Cranston Johnson as Frederick McKay * Paula Marshall as Marsha * Zak Steiner as Aaron * Lukas Gage as Tyler Co-Starring * Tyler Timmons as Troy * Yohance Biagas-Bey and Zakai Biagas-Bey as 11-Year-Old McKay * Nick King as Michael|Michael (Maître d') * Jim Garrity as Tim|Tim (Manager) * Wilzette Borno as Receptionist * Aileen Burdock as Detective Riley * Michael Franklin as Police Officer * Hannah Nordberg as Emma * Julia Nye as Drunk Frat Girl * Jeff Sanders as Offensive Coordinator * David Meza as Jock * Michael Petrone as Pee Wee Coach * Jason Medwin as Pee Wee Ref * Dino Lorenzo Scordia as Cornerback * Biff Miller and Dominic Goodman as Frat Bros * Percy Smith, Rich Grosso, Stuart McLean, and Thomas F. Evans as Pay Pigs Quotes Trivia Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria unfiltered algee smith on christopher mckay HBO Euphoria episode 6 preview HBO |-|Images= S01E06 The Next Episode 1.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 2.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 3.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 4.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 5.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 6.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 7.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 8.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 9.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 10.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 11.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 12.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 13.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 14.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 15.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 16.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 17.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 18.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 19.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 20.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 21.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 22.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 23.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 24.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 25.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 26.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 27.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 28.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 29.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 30.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 31.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 32.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 33.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 34.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 35.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 36.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 37.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 38.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 39.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 40.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 41.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 42.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 43.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 44.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 45.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 46.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 47.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 48.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 49.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 50.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 51.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 52.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 53.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 54.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 55.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 56.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 57.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 58.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 59.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 60.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 61.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 62.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 63.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 64.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 65.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 66.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 67.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 68.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 69.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 70.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 71.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 72.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 73.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 74.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 75.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 76.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 77.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 78.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 79.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 80.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 81.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 82.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 83.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 84.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 85.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 86.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 87.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 88.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 89.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 90.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 91.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 92.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 93.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 94.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 95.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 96.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 97.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 98.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 99.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 100.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 101.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 102.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 103.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 104.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 105.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 106.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 107.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 108.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 109.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 110.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 111.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 112.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 113.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 114.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 115.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 116.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 117.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 118.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 119.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 120.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 121.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 122.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 123.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 124.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 125.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 126.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 127.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 128.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 129.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 130.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 131.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 132.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 133.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 134.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 135.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 136.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 137.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 138.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 139.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 140.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 141.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 142.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 143.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 144.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 145.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 146.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 147.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 148.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 149.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 150.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 151.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 152.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 153.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 154.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 155.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 156.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 157.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 158.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 159.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 160.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 161.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 162.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 163.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 164.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 165.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 166.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 167.png| S01E06 The Next Episode 168.png| See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)